Getting her Back
by Black Aura
Summary: Kagome,Sango, and Rin are supermodels in America. Inuyasha,Miroku, and Sesshomaru are highschool students who happen to go out with the girls (kinda). So what could possibly go wrong when the girls come back to Tokyo? IK, MS, SR
1. A Few Years Back and the Relationships

Warnings: I really despise Kikyo! No offence to any Kikyo lovers, but Kikyo will NOT be portrayed as a good person. There will be swears in future chapters!

A/N- um…this is my first Fan fiction so be kind…o yea I have bad spelling to tell me if I spell something wrong k? Anyways…before I start anything…I have always believed that school comes b4 anything (well…at least most stuff), so I might not have a chance to update as fast as I would like to.

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

"…" – talking

'…'- thinking

- scene change

Chapter 1- A Few Years Back and the Relationships

Kagome had beautiful raven, black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and it seems that as each day went by she got even prettier. She lived on the north side of Tokyo and was about 10 when she first started to model kids clothes (a/n she in this chapter is about 12 or 13 years old, same with the other girls). She got along with most everybody and was one of the most popular girls in the middle school, along side with her best friends.

Sango is one of Kagome's best friends. She is just as tall as Kagome and started to model kids clothes at age 9 (a/n she and Kagome's mom are friends and they got both of them to model together). Sango had dark brown hair and eyes, with long, straight hair. She is one of those people who don't take any crap from anyone, especially to the people who make fun of Rin, her other best friend.

Rin is the last of the 3 best friends. She usually has her light brown hair half up and half down, wearing a sparkling white smile. She as well as the other 2 girls also models. Rin meet Kagome and Sango at a shoot for some company, since then they became the best of friends. When she was younger, Rin used to be mute after a traumatic experience with a murder case (a/n her parents were murdered right in front of her. She started to talk about a year after meeting Sango and Kagome…..and because she was mute ppl made fun of her).

And of course these girls were happy, what kind of girl wouldn't want to earn her own money for just looking pretty for the camera? Well, I'll tell you something, these girls didn't like it, not one bit.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up… it's time for school!" said Kagome's mom, nudging her sleeping daughter.

"… Momma just 10 more minutes please! Rin, Sango and me had to work an extra hour last night. And dude! We're only 13 years old and maturing young girls like me should be able to sleep in." whined Kagome while covering her head with her pillow.

"Kagome get your butt out of your bed now! Get dressed, eat breakfast, get your stuff, and GO TO SCHOOL!" yelled her mom getting more and more impatient.

"FINE! Erg…I hate school!"

Kagome got up slowly and dragged herself to her personal bathroom and did whatever she had to do in the bathroom. She got dressed, combed her hair, put her books in her backpack and left for school on her bike.

As Kagome pedaled into the bike rack, she could see her friends running towards her.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled out Rin and Sango in unison.

"Hey girls" sighed Kagome

Sango looked at Rin and Rin looked at Sango, they knew what Kagome was feeling right now.

"Hey Kag, cheer up, we are so gonna get into that program for modeling," said Sango with a little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah Kaggy… once we get into the program we can go to America and become supermodels, and then everybody will know our names. And we'll be all over TV and everything!" said Rin with stars in her eyes (a/n not literally!)

"I guess…lets get to homeroom before we're marked absent."

"Kagome!"

"Here"

"Rin"

"Here"

"Sango"

Here

"Sesshomaru"

"Present"

"Inuyasha"

"…."

"INUYASHA!"

"Yo"

"Miroku"

"Yea"

"Oh my gosh! Isn't Sesshy looking so hot today?"

"Um Rin, you say that every morning, and every morning we say 'sure whatever', why don't you just…I don't know…ask him out" said Sango.

Rin couldn't hear her, she just stared at Sesshomaru longingly. If you couldn't tell already Rin was practically in love with the boy. Well, as for Sango, that's a different story.

"Kagome do you think that Miroku will grope me today?" asked Sango a bit worried.

"Well, looking back on the past 5 years, I would say so. I mean, he has been groping you since you were 8. Oh well, it's not like you don't like it…"

"KAGOME!!!" whined Sango. You could just tell by her face already that Kagome had hit the nail right on the head. Sango's face had just turned 100 shades of red.

"But Kagome…aren't you forgetting a special someone by the name of INUYASHA?!" asked Rin, making Kagome blush and cover Rin's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Riiinnn! I told you more than a million times already..SHHH! ok I admit it…I like Inuyasha…but really though all the girls in the 8th grade already love him. Well that is, except you two, since you have your lovers and all."

BRRIINNGG! - homeroom bell

(Skipping classes to lunch)

The cafeteria was an okay size with 20 long tables for all the 8th graders to sit at. There were two lunch lines and a snack line. Looking around, you would find people talking to their friends, eating their lunches, and laughing about some inside joke. But it was during this lunch period, in which something very interesting happened.

"Rin! Kagome! Let's sit here"

"O jeez…look the 3 hottest and cutest guys are coming our way"

Inuyasha was a hanyou, a half demon, who had silver hair down to his waist, 2 triangular, cute doggy ears on top of his head, amber-golden eyes, and a well-toned chest. He was pretty tall, and he was one of the most wanted and hottest guys of the school.

Miroku is what most people call a pervert. He can never keep his hands to himself and he loves being a playboy. He has dark blue eyes and always has his hair in a rat-tail.

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother and a full fledged full demon. He too has silver hair below his waist and golden eyes. He is well toned and is very polite. And though he is so popular, he usually never shows any emotions.

"Hey girls!" said Miroku looking at Sango, making her all nervous.

"Hey" said the girls in unison.

"Um…Kag can I talk to you in the hallway right now?" asked Inuyasha

'hmm…he is acting so polite right now…erg…better go along with whatever' thought Kagome

"Ah…sure Inu"

"Rin, can I too have a moment of privacy with you?"

"Of course" giggled Rin with excitement

(In the hallway)

Inu Pov.

'Why in 7 hells am I so fucking nervous?! Maybe I shouldn't do this ..ah never mind…I have to do this or else this will plague my very existence. Oh geez she's staring at me now. Um…crap!'

"um …so…I have a question to ask you"

"ok"

"ah…. Willyougooutwithme?"

'oh good going Inu. Your gonna probably have to say it again. You were talking to fast that she couldn't even understand you. Dumbass!"

"What? Can you say that again but slowly"

"Um… I said… will…you go out with me?"

End Pov.

"Oh My God! Of Course I'll go out with you!" said Kagome with excitement. She jumped up and down and hugged him. Inuyasha was shocked for a minute there, but soon after he was filled with joy and hugged her back.

'SHE SAID YES'

(with Sesshomaru Rin)

"Well Sesshy, you wanted to ask me something?"

"um…yes….well…you see…." For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was nervous and stuttering.

' What is this girl doing to me'

"Well…." Persisted Rin.

"Will you do me the honor of going out with me?" asked Sesshomaru as dignified as possible. Rin was shocked. For the first time in her life, she had gotton what she wished for, and that was that HE would ask her out. Sad part is that she couldn't even give him an answer, she was so shocked.

"So, judging by your silence I am taking that as a no," concluded Sesshomaru with a sigh and began walking away.

'Oh my God! HE' THINKS IM REJECTING HIM! I have to catch him. Okay legs move! This would be a very good time to obey me! Erg.'

"wait…"said Rin softly

Sesshomaru thought he heard something with his ears, something soft and soothing, but he thought he was just his mind playing tricks on him.

'I guess that she doesn't like me back…' thought Sesshomaru. Then all of a sudden he felt something wrap around his waist and pressure on his back. Rin was hugging him. He just stood there, waiting for her to say something,

"Of course….I would be love to be your girlfriend."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked into her honey colored eyes. He leaned down slowly and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Thanks"

(Miroku Sango)

The cafeteria was quieter now that lunch was almost over. There was an awkward silence between Sango and Miroku, neither one of them talking to one another.

"So…Sango you wanna play a game?" asked Miroku.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve groping or anything perverted," answered Sango.

"That hurts Sango…right here (points to his heart)…I would never do anything like that" said Miroku innocently.

"Whatever…what's the game?"

" It's fairly simple, I ask you questions and you answer them with the first thing that pops into that pretty mind of yours. Simple?"

"Ah suuree"

"Okay ready?"

"Yeah"

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Apple"

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Cats"

"Do you have a cat?"

"Yes"

" Do you like eating rabbits?"

"No"

"How old are you?"

"12"

"Will you go out with me?

"Yes"

Sango looked at Miroku to see if he really meant it.

"So do you really mean it? Will you?"

"Yes…on one condition, no playboy, no groping, and your eyes on me not on other girls' butts," said Sango.

"Deal"

They hugged each other tight and walked hand-in-hand out of the cafeteria.

This was one of the best days of their lives. Everything was going well for them, that is, until 2 weeks later….when they get a certain phone call.

Sorry for the cliffhanger...i hate those 2..but i had to do it ...sorry if its a little corny

Well that's it! That's the first chapter, but people I want you to know that usually the chapters won't be as long, because of the fact that I had to put in information in one chapter first it came out to be this long. Some future chapters might be this long but it's a maybe. Sorry if I kinda rushed things … I wrote this late at night…I want sleep

Once I get at least 5 reviews I'll start the next chapter


	2. The Call and the Promises

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

**A/N**: I decided to make another chapter even though I said I wouldn't till I get 5 reviews…So, I was thinking that only 1 chapter won't do shit so yea…In the first chapter all the characters are in middle school, and this is like a continuation of the first chapter

"…" – talking

'…'- thinking

- scene change

Previously:

This was one of the best days of their lives. Everything was going well for them, that is, until 2 weeks later….when they get a certain phone call.

**Chapter 2 The Call and the Promises**

It was about 1 month now, and the relationships were still going strong. Miroku, who used to be one the most playboys in school had stopped touching other girls butts and started to concentrate more on Sango's. Sesshomaru had even started to have more emotions in him and show signs of love and friendship to Rin and other people. As for Inuyasha, well, he is still stubborn and arrogant but he still is being loved the same with Kagome. And even though they didn't know it then, they had already started to like, no, love each other. But, in one day, everything was going to change…

The day started out just as another normal day would. The birds were singing, the clouds were no where to be seen, and the kids were at school.

"Hey Kagome!" said Inuyasha while walking up to Kagome.

"Oh hey Inu…" mumbled Kagome quietly.

"What's wrong? Is it that jackass Koga hitting on you again! I swear I'll ki"

"Inu! IhavetomovetoAmericawithRinandSangotomodelforthisprogramIjustgotthecallthisweekend.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha had somehow caught all the things that Kagome had said and was now in a bad mood. Of course he didn't want her to move away but what else could he do.

Inu Pov.

'What the hell! I can't believe she's gonna leave! When was she going to tell me! When she was at the airport with her bags? I can't believe this!'

"So what about us? Does Miroku and Sesshomaru know about this whole program yet?

"…Rin and Sango told them yesterday. Since I was sick yesterday I couldn't tell you and I told the guys to not tell you," she said sorrowfully.

"What about us?

"Well…I guess…we…brake up or wait for each other"

Normal Pov.

There was a lull between the two until all of a sudden Inuyasha went and hugged Kagome. He held her close to his body and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know that I'm gonna miss you so much. I don't really want to brake up…so I guess we're gonna have to wait for each other. So that means that you can't date those other bastard models in America (A/N no offence but this is Inuyasha talking). Promise?" whispered Inuyasha.

"I Promise…I'll come back in a few years and I'll come back to you"

By the end of the week, the boys and the girls had made the same promise to each other. At the airport, the girls hung on to the boys like it was their life line.

"Well, goodbye dearest Sango," said Miroku while letting go of Sango.

"Till we meet again Rin," said Sesshomaru

"Bye Sesshy" yelled out Rin while hugging Sesshomaru in a fierce hug.

"Bye Kagome" said Inuyasha not looking at Kagome

"Bye Inu" said Kagome while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Upon entering the shuttle, the girls yelled out to the boys something that the boys better not have forgotten.

"HEY WE'RE GONNA COME BACK! AND WE PROMISE TO COME AND LOOK FOR YOU GUYS! DON'T FORGET OUR PROMISE K?!"

And so, that was the last time that the boys ever saw Kagome, Sango, and Rin face to face. But as we all know…we can't always remember things…or at least remember all of something. Little did the boys know, that in a few years, they will see those 3 girls again, not as teenaged girls, but world known supermodels…

A/N …ok I must admit…I thought that was even cornier than the 1st chapter…but I promise that it'll be better in the next chapter. Just 5 reviews and ill start the next chapter.

l

V click the button to review


	3. Past to Present Pt1

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

A/N: …..I don't have anything to say….

Previously:

And so, that was the last time that the boys ever saw Kagome, Sango, and Rin face to face. But as we all know…we can't always remember things…or at least remember all of something. Little did the boys know that in a few years, they will see those 3 girls again, not as teenaged girls, but world known supermodels…

Chapter 3: Past to Present Pt.1

(6 years later)

America

Cameras were everywhere. Lights glared down at the setting and people were running around everywhere. Groups of people were huddling around the models and racks of clothes were being pushed in and out of the dressing rooms.

In the dressing room down the hall that had 3 names by the door, had 3 girls that were about 18 years old, senior year in high school if they actually went to high school. Groups of makeup artists, hair dressers, and fashion consultants were yapping and talking about the shoot and how it was going to be one of the best. Basically, they were sucking up to the girls to get a higher pay, but the thing was that whatever they said was true. The thing is, is that those 3 girls are 3 of the top supermodels.

"You know what Kagome, you have a pair of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!" said the makeup artist.

"Yeah I know…you only said that about a million times already in the past hour" grumbled Kagome to herself.

"Rin! Oh my God! This shirt would go so well with your complexion! You have to wear this" exclaimed the fashion consultant.

"Yea sure…"

"Sango I absolutely love your hair! It's so soft and long!" said the hair dresser.

"Hm…"

About another hour of hollow comments later, Kagome, Sango, and Rin were ready for the shoot. They walked onto the setting and waited for the photographer to get here. The girls looked ravishing in their prom gowns. Obviously it was a shoot to promote the new line of dresses.

Kagome was wearing a long, dark blue, dress with no sleeves, and that had different sized diamonds all around the place.

Rin had a pink dress that went down just below her knees. It was a simple dress that had the straps going off the shoulders.

Sango had on a purple dress that went all the way down to the floor. It had different designs on her body part and then went plain dark purple after going below the waist.

"I am here!" said Paul, the photographer with a French accent.

"About time..." mumbled Rin.

"Ok Ok….I went this to be the most perfect shoot because of course you have to live up to my expectations! Ok you with the pink and the face….go over there…You with the purple move over there so you are on the right….and You with the blue on the other side!" yelled out Paul. The girls just sat there and looked at him like he was crazy.

'What crawled up his ass and died?!" thought the girls.

"Well….What _are_ you waiting for?! Chop! Chop! Let's go! I didn't fly over here from Pari and just stand here! MOVE!" yelled out the aggravated photographer.

And with that the girls decided to move to their positions and pose for the camera.

"Ok perfect…hold it….ok…yes….one more….fine…..beautiful…"said the photographer.

"Ok we are done! You can go back and change" said Paul.

(Dressing Room)

"Hey Kagome, did Dan tell you about the meeting after the shoot?" asked Rin.

"Ah…NO! That good for nothing agent…." Yelled out Kagome.

"Well I heard that he is going to bring us to somewhere special for the next shoot" added in Sango.

"Yeah well…it better be special because I'm so tired from just staying here in New York," said Kagome.

"Well let's go and find out right now" said Rin.

After a hour of driving across the city, the 3 girls finally made it to Dan's office. It was more like a building with 50 floors, but hey, he was a rich man. Inside the building, you could see at least 100 people inside hustling around the lobby floor to get to their destinations. The girls ignored the people and went onto the elevator. After about 43 dings, the doors opened up to the 44th floor in which held Dan's office. They entered to metal doors and there sitting on the leather chair was Dan talking on the phone.

"Well tell Randy that we aren't gonna sell him nothing!.......I don't care! ….Fine…..No…Oh I'll call you back in like 30 min….Yea well fuck you too.." and with that Dan shut off his cell phone and leaned toward the girls in the 3 chairs in front of the desk.

"You know Dan, next time you want a meeting you should actually call me up and tell me instead of getting Rin and Sango to tell me."

"Yeah…I'm sorry….I guess it just slipped my mind" apologized Dan.

"Whatever" said Kagome.

"Ok…so let's get to business. I know your guys have been working really hard and I know you guys want a vacation. I have booked you guys to the fashion capital, Tokyo. You guys want to go back right?"

"OMG! Of course! But what about our careers?" asked the girls.

"Well I can arrange it so that you girls can go to the last year of high school and work as well to keep your supermodel status. You guys will leave tomorrow night" explained Dan.

A/N: Ok….I decided I don't really care any more…I'll write whenever I want….screw the reviews…if you want to review than review….if you guys want to review than I appreciate it….but if you guys don't than I'll just write whenever. If you guys do review than the faster the next chapter goes up. K? Inuyasha will show up in the next chapter.


	4. Past to Present Pt2

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

Previously:

"Ok…so let's get to business. I know your guys have been working really hard and I know you guys want a vacation. I have booked you guys to the fashion capital, Tokyo. You guys want to go back right?"

"OMG! Of course! But what about our careers?" asked the girls.

"Well I can arrange it so that you girls can go to the last year of high school and work as well to keep your supermodel status. You guys will leave tomorrow night" explained Dan.

**Chapter 4: Past to Present Pt.2**

(Tokyo)

The first day of school was about to start. Students had already started to arrive at the school early in the morning. People were talking about last year's events and gossip. Except 3 boys, who were in the corner of the courtyard. They just sat there on the floor staring into space until one of them heard some gossip from the girls in front of them.

(with the gossipy girls)

"Hey Yuki! I haven't seen you like all summer!" said the girl

"Hey Suchi! I know we so should have hung out more but my parents made me go with them to go visit my gramps in America."

"Was it fun? I heard that they have good fast food and clothes there…" said Suchi with excitement.

"Yeah, it was okay, but you will never guess what I found out in America! It's like the most exciting news ever to hit!" said Yuki building up the suspense.

"OMG you soo have to tell me like right now!"

"Okay…well… I was walking by one of these television stores right, and like this interview was going on with these 3 supermodels from Tokyo! And like I was so glued to the TV. They were like talking about how they were gonna go back to Tokyo to model and go back to school. So anyways…they said that they were gonna go to Tokyo High! And you will never guess who those three models are!" explained Yuki.

"Are you friggen serious?! Tokyo High! WE are at Tokyo High! Famous supermodels are going to go to OUR school? Who are they?" yelled out Suchi.

"Well, you remember Kagome, Sango, and Rin from middle school…well they became supermodels and they're coming back here! I heard that they're going to arrive at Tokyo TONIGHT and going to school the next day…which means WE are going to have world famous supermodels at OUR school!"

"They were models?! I guess that would explain how pretty they were. I heard that they are 3 of the richest supermodels out there and the most wanted. I can't wait till tomorrow!" thought Suchi out loud.

( back to the boys)

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru did you hear that? Supermodels are going to go to our school, starting tomorrow," said Miroku.

"Yeah I heard, those annoying girls were practically yelling it out to the whole damn school" said Inuyasha annoyingly.

"Ha…You know that Kikyo is going to flip when she hears this, cause its gonna be competition against the girls. Kikyo is probably gonna go after you even more now," said Sesshomaru knowingly.

"Feh! I can't help it if that wench is always following me and drooling over me" said Inuyasha

"Well Inu, you did go out with her and then brake up after 3 days. I guess she liked being the girlfriend of the most popular boy in school way too much," said Miroku

BRRIINNGG

"Whatever" mumbled Inuyasha while walking into the school with Sesshomaru and Miroku trailing behind him.

A/N- first off I want to thank Monki the Outlaw for the reviews on the last 3 chapters. Um…and yeah….I'll try to update soon..


	5. First Day Pt1

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

Previously:

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru did you hear that? Supermodels are going to go to our school, starting tomorrow," said Miroku.

"Yeah I heard, those annoying girls were practically yelling it out to the whole damn school" said Inuyasha annoyingly.

"Ha…You know that Kikyo is going to flip when she hears this, cause it's gonna be competition against the girls. Kikyo is probably gonna go after you even more now," said Sesshomaru knowingly.

Chapter 5: First Day Pt.1

The night was calm and most everybody was tucked in their beds waiting for sleep. The illuminated streets of Tokyo were less crowded now, as a black limo pulled up to a large building that had condominiums. The opaque windows on the side of the car slowly slide down as 3 girls poked their heads out to look at the building.

"Well here we are girls, back in Tokyo," said Sango.

"Yeah… I can't believe it's been this long since we came back here," said Rin with a sigh.

"No point in just staying in the car. Let's go and unpack a little, we have school tomorrow!" yelled out Kagome enthusiastically.

With that, the driver opened the car and let the girls out. They walked up the stairs, into the elevator, and into their new condo. The condo was huge and very spacious. It was already filled with some nice, expensive furniture, with a large screen TV in the living room. The kitchen had new stainless steel appliances. It had nice and peaceful paintings on the walls and a long hallway that would lead up to three bedrooms, each room the same size with a king sized bed, personal bathroom, walk-in-closet, and a desk with a new DELL computer.

"Jeez! Dan went all out for us this time. I can't believe that we're gonna live here, its gorgeous!" said Rin, while jumping up and down on her bed.

"Yea I know, and lucky for us that he already sent people to set up everything for us," said Sango as the other two went around the house.

(Next morning)

poke poke

"Kagome," whispered Rin

poke poke poke

"Kagome," whispered Sango

Rin looked at Sango, and gave the signal.

"KAGOME!" yelled out the two mischievous girls.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Kagome looking at Rin and Sango with murder written all over her eyes.

"hehe…Kag…well…school…and…time…RUNNNN!"

The models chased after each for about 5 more minutes before giving up and getting changed for their first day of school. Kagome wore a black skirt with a white T-shirt that said 'Soldier' in bold, black letters. She had her hair up in a high pony tail. Sango wore black-blue low jeans with a sleeveless shirt that had 2 straps hanging off the shoulders. As for Rin, she wore a pair of shorts with a red shirt that cut off so you could see her belly button.

"Okay girls are you ready for the first day of high school?" asked Kagome.

"Hell yeah!" said the girls in unison.

(A/N- the girls were home schooled since they had to model and stuff all the time. They didn't get the chance to go to school everyday.)

With that, the girls all entered the black limo.

(In the Limo)

'I wonder if they know we're supermodels or not, hope not or else we're going to be mobbed by everybody' thought Kagome on the way to school. She looked out the window and saw trees past by quickly. Then a minute later the high school came into view. It was fairly big with benches and trees surrounding the campus. Students had already arrived and talking to other people. The limo pulled up to the drop-off area and it seemed that everybody had their eyes on the vehicle. The driver got out and opened the side door.

A/N: hm…didn't get to update as soon as I would have liked but I had 3 major tests to study for..so yea…and thankz for the reviews!


	6. First Day Pt2

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

Previously:

'I wonder if they know we're supermodels or not, hope not or else we're going to be mobbed by everybody' thought Kagome on the way to school. She looked out the window and saw trees past by quickly. Then a minute later the high school came into view. It was fairly big with benches and trees surrounding the campus. Students had already arrived and talking to other people. The limo pulled up to the drop-off area and it seemed that everybody had their eyes on the vehicle. The driver got out and opened the side door.

**Chapter 6: First Day Pt.2**

**(Still in the limo)**

"Hey, Sango, Rin…I just thought of something" said Kagome

"Yeah…what's on your mind Kags?" asked Sango.

"I think we should have told Dan to send over our cars first instead of the limo.." stated Kagome. The other two girls looked at each other and then Kagome.

"Oh shit! I just remembered! We're so screwed now!" cursed Sango.

The driver had already gotten out the limo seat and walked up to the door leading to the girls. He opened the door ever so slowly for he was knocking on 66.

"Oh well, no turning back now, we're here, just as well make an entrance," said Rin.

**Inu Pov.**

Sesshomaru, Miroku and I were just relaxing and waiting for the first bell to ring once again outside in out spot. It was one of a few places were there was shade and benches to sit on, so we claimed it as ours. My mind was beginning to drift off to la-la land when all of a sudden…

"Hey look over there! It's a limo!" yelled out some random girl.

"It's probably the supermodels that are transferring into the school today"

"That's such a pretty limo!"

"I bet their gonna be hot"

'Ch…damn girls…they're probably showing off and trying to say hey-look-at-me-and-my-fancy-car-that-I- got-for-lookin-pretty. I hate this.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu!" said Miroku.

"What!?"

"Let's get closer to the limo to get a closer look at the models"

'what does he think I am? Stupid? He just wants to touch their asses' I thought.

**(still inu. Pov. .. closer to the limo)**

'good… the bell is gonna ring soon" I sighed as I looked at my clock.

"Inu! Inu look! The driver is gonna open the door!"

'Wow…this is sad. He is excited about a door opening' I thought bitterly.

I kept my eye on the driver as he walked slowly over to the door. 'Jeez this guy is so slow!'. When he finally got to the door, he put his hand onto the handle and clicked it open. The driver opened the door slightly and stopped for a second, then opened the door the rest of the way. I looked beneath the door and saw a pair of white shoes touch the pavement. Then I looked up and saw a head of raven hair pop up. She walked out of the limo at which seemed like slow motion. 'Damn…she's gorgeous.' 'Wait! Where the hell!?'

I moved closer to the girl, and as I moved closer I could better see her beautiful radiance. Her skirt showed off her lean legs and her shirt fit her curves perfectly.

**(out of Inu. Pov)**

After Kagome, Sango and Rin came out of the limo, and basically got the same reaction from Miroku and Sesshomaru. If you looked around the courtyard of the school, you can imagine tons of students scattered about, just staring at the supermodels. Boys wanted to be with them, and all the girls wanted to be them. Who wouldn't want the attention of all the boys?

**(with the girls… a few min. back)**

The door slowly opened as the driver pulled the handle. It was slightly opened when all of a sudden…

"Oh jeez....hold on a sec!" yelled out Kagome

"okay, what is it?" asked Rin.

"Er, no reason, I just had to check my self in the mirror first. Hehe" answered Kagome with a smirk.

"Well, okay."

So anyways the door then finished opening.

Kagome stepped out first, feet on the ground.

'Oh my, I guess we're the center of attention right now' thought Kagome getting up from the limo. Everybody had their eyes on her, Rin, and Sango when they got out. When all three girls got out, the limo drove out of sight and left the girls standing there with a huge lull. All eyes were on them, and nobody made a sound until…

_BRRIINNGGG!!_

All the students took one last glance at the models and started off whispering to each other about the new arrivals.

"So, um, lets get going, don't wanna be late do we?!" said Rintringlighting up the sudden awkwardness.

"Er, YEAH! Let's go!" yelled out Sango, helping Rin out.

"This is going to be the best year ever! I mean what can ruin it?" stated Kagome.

"Yup!"

A/N- er..I know I kinda sped passed this chapter… hehe…I got lazy and I had to finish it since I want to start the next chapter and all. Well, I was kinda busy with school and stuff…


	7. Close to Meeting…

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own Inuyasha or the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I did.

A/N- Sorry, I haven't been updated this. Well, I do have an excuse, I had like 5 different tests and quizzes to study for, piles of homework, and I was extremely sick (Well, to tell you the truth I'm still sick but that doesn't matter). So anyways, I know I haven't mentioned this but there are some parts in this story where the characters are out of character.

This chapter, I think, is pretty good and long.

**Previously:**

_BRRIINNGGG!! _

All the students took one last glance at the models and started off whispering to each other about the new arrivals.

"So, um, lets get going, don't wanna be late do we?!" said Rin to lighting up the sudden awkwardness.

"Er, YEAH! Let's go!" yelled out Sango, helping Rin out.

"This is going to be the best year ever! I mean what can ruin it?" stated Kagome.

"Yup!"

**Chapter 7: Close to Meeting…**

(Kagome's Pov.)

Sango, Rin, and I stepped through the swinging doors of Tokyo High late. It didn't really matter anyways since we were new and all. The late bell had already rung and all the students had already rushed into their homerooms. It seemed that with every turn, there led a new hallway and new doors. We needed to get our schedules, not doubt about that, but the problem was that we couldn't find the main office.

(Out of Pov.)

"Sango, do you have any idea to where the main office is exactly?" asked Kagome, she was very well tired of walking around the hallways aimlessly.

"Um, yeah, of course I do. Just give me a second to remember" replied Sango a little hesitantly.

"Oh, sure Sango we believe you" added Rin. She turned to Kagome and whispered in a low voice "Damn Kag, we're gonna be lost forever in these halls." Kagome only replied with a giggle.

(10 min. later)

"Girls I give up! I can't find the main office. You would think that they would place the office somewhere close to the front doors but no, they just had to put it some where random! I can't believe this scho-" Sango just ranted and raved while the other two girls kept walking.

"You know what San, we should go ask some people for directions or something" reasoned Rin.

"Whatever" mumbled Sango. She was obviously angry because she was the kind of person who didn't like to ask for directions, she was an independent person.

After asking some hall monitor, girls finally found the main office. It was about the size of two big classrooms put together, with about five secretaries working at the phones and computers. The walls were painted the school colors, navy blue and white, while on the side wall displayed the many trophies won by the teams.

The models walked in the doors and saw a lady with a business type look to her, she was automatically deemed as the secretary.

"Um, miss, we're new here. Can we get our schedules and locker numbers here?" asked Kagome politely with a fake smile. She always thought that first impressions meant everything.

"Of course honey! Just give me your names" answered the women.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, and Rin Moto."

"Ok, here you go girls. Have fun and welcome to Tokyo High!"

(Outside of the office)

"Well, she was ...nice" stated Rin.

"Oh look girls! We have all the same classes together and the same homeroom!" exclaimed Sango.

"Great!"

(Later, 1st Period)

First period for the girls was English. Apparently the teacher gave the students a free period since it was the 3rd day of school. Teen were scattered around the room, talking to friends and such. Chatter and gossip about the new arrives to the school ceased when the models walked through the door.

Kagome poked her head through the door first. When she thought it was alright to walk in, she opened the door all the way for her friends.

"Oh class, settle down! The new students are here. Let me be the first to introduce you to … um. What are your names again?" questioned the teacher curiously.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, she's Rin Moto, and she's Sango Taijiya." answered Kagome while pointing to the girls.

"Well, welcome to Tokyo High! And you may sit wherever you like."

"Ok"

The models walked down the isle like it was a fashion show run way, head held up and graceful. All the boys kept there eyes on them and when they sat down, all the girls and boys crowded around the girls' desk.

(Inu Pov)

'3rd day of school and already there's gossip.' Reflected Inuyasha. 'Feh! Like I care about these so called supermodels'

I snapped out of my thoughts when all of a sudden all the kids next tome rushed over to some spot.

(Out of Pov but still with Inu)

"Well, Inu, seems like the supermodels have become very popular" stated Miroku.

"Feh, like I care about these new wretches," replied Inuyasha without looking at Miroku. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, probably at the office or the library" said Miroku while trying to pass the crowds around the girls. "LET ME THROUGH! I WANT TO SEE! LET ME THROUGH!" hollered Miroku after answering the question.

"Jeez Miroku" muttered Inuyasha

(Kag Pov)

As we sat down, it seemed like everybody in the class ran up to us. I was so startled by the sudden move and so was Rin and Sango. We were surrounded, everybody was pushing and shoving each other, and there was no way out for us to escape. They asked a lot of questions, from our love life to our model life.

"Kagome! OMG! What was it like posing for all those famous magazines?"

"Rin! Can I get your autograph!?

"Sango! Are you going anywhere this weekend?"

"Will you guys go out with me?"

And the questions went on and on. I looked to my side to where Sango and Rin were sitting and mouthed out ' help'. All I got as an answer was 'We are doomed'. 'This is as bad as the paparazzi on the red carpet, where are the bodyguards when we need them?' I thought.

(Inu Pov.)

After a while, Miroku was sucked into the crowd and no longer visible. I just turned away and looked at the door. The door handle turned and Sesshomaru walked in with a book or two.

"He's in there, isn't he?" questioned Sesshomaru about Miroku.

"Obviously, where else would he be?" I answered. "Damn, this noise is getting to me, I can't even concentrate."

"Yes, and I know how hard that is for you already" retorted Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you, just help me break this up before my eardrums blow"

(Girls Pov)

With each passing second, the crowd seemed to get bigger and bigger. The girls had no sooner formulated a plan to get help. It was fairly simple, on the count of three, yell.

"Kag! Rin! Are you ready?!" shouted Sango, obviously trying to be heard over the crowd. The two other girls just nodded. Sango started the count down with her fingers.

One

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had some how already gotten half the crowds back to their seats by threatening them with their lives.

Two

Kagome, Rin, and Sango sucked in air to prepare for the cry of help

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had by then managed to get Miroku to help stop the other star struck teens. They just ended up pushing, punching, and threatening people; Only 3 more people to get by, until nobody was left standing near the girls.

(A/N- By the way, the teacher isn't in the class, I guess she's out for coffee in the teachers room, idk, use your imaginations..)

Three

The boys had survived the rampage of teens and gotten everybody to their seats; all they had to do now was check the girls to see if they were hurt or not.

"HEEEELLLPPPPP" cried out the girls in unison.

(A minute later or so)

The room was silent. Everybody, once again, had their eyes adverted to the three models in the middle of the room. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru just stood there, looking at the girls who were clinging on to each other for dear life and with their eyes closed.

(Kag Pov)

'Its quiet, too quiet'. I held on to Rin and Sango and I know that they too thought the same thing. It was weird, in one moment it was chaos and paparazzi, and in the next awkward silences and no noise. So, I decided to open my eyes.

Everybody looked at us, but we weren't being mobbed by the people anymore. I turned around and tapped on Sango and Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, Sango, open your eyes and tell me what you see" I whispered softly. They opened their eyes and looked around.

"Oops…hehe"

I let go of the two and rubbed the back of my neck.

cough.... I looked up to see who coughed, and when I looked up, I saw a pair of the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

A/N- Oh Jeez…this is going soo slow!!! I mean, if you haven't noticed yet but we haven't even gotten past the first day of school yet for the girls…I gotta pick this up…but I'm so lazy and sick…gah…

So, anywho, thanks a bunch for the reviews everybody! I will try to update sooner…


	8. Author NOte

Sigh... yeah... It's been a few months since I updated. And all i have to give to show is a stupid Author's Note. And I really hate Author's Notes but I'm writting one now. But I guess im just writing this because i've been thinking about this story and how it's going and stuff. I think i might just delete it or just edit some chapters or something. I'm not really sure. Because right now... I'm not really into writing this story. I might just delete it and then rewrite it with the same plot but just different.

I'm gonna but this story off for a while more. Just cuzI have to get my grades higher, focus on community service (cuz i have no hours and i need 15 hours), and becauseI've been having mom issues. Anywayz,It'll be great if i got some suggestions or something about this story. I might or might not use them but still. Sorry for not updating and thanks to all who have reviewed/ read the story.

**bLaCk AurA**


End file.
